Jayce
}} Abilities seconds and ignores unit collision each time or is cast. }} | }} Jayce leaps to an enemy and smashes them, dealing physical damage to his target and to enemies around it, and then them for 2 seconds. |leveling = |range = 600 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} Jayce fires an orb of electricity that detonates upon hitting an enemy or reaching the end of its path, dealing physical damage to all enemies in the area of the explosion. |description2 = If Shock Blast is fired through an the area of effect, missile speed, range and damage will increase by 40%. |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = 1050 / 1470 |cooldown = 8 |cost = |costtype = mana }} | |damagetype = Physical |projectile = true |spelleffects=aoe |onhiteffects= |spellshield= Will block both abilities' damage and effects. |additional= *''To the Skies!'' does not follow the target's movements; if the target uses a movement ability or , Jayce will still land at the target's original position. **''To the Skies!'' will bring Jayce to a location linearly in front of his target. * Shock Blast briefly reveals Fog of War in the area where it explodes. ** Shock Blast's range increase when used with is not affected by when the projectile actually passes through the gate; the boost simply re-targets Shock Blast to reach a location further along the same path of travel, but further away from Jayce's original position. |video=Jayce QVideo }} }} Jayce regenerates mana each time he strikes an enemy while in . |description2 = Jayce is surrounded by an electric field, dealing magic damage over 4 seconds to nearby enemies. |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = 285 |cooldown = 10 |cost = 40 |costtype = mana }} Jayce gains the max amount of attack speed ( attacks per second) for his next 3 attacks. These attacks deal varied damage depending on rank. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = mana }} | , he may not achieve maximum attack speed. ** The enhanced attacks can critically strike and will stack with critical strike damage multiplicatively (i.e. at rank 5 a critical strike with no modifiers and Hyper Charge active will deal 110% 2 = 220% damage). ** The buff lasts for 4 seconds, total, regardless of how many attacks were used. ** The buff will persist even if Jayce switches into . |video=Jayce WVideo }} }} Jayce swings his hammer at target enemy, over seconds and dealing magic damage equal to a percentage of their maximum health plus Jayce's bonus attack damage. This damage is capped against monsters. |leveling = of target's maximum health}} |range = 240 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} Deploys an Acceleration Gate for 4 seconds, increasing the movement speed of all allies who pass through it for 3 seconds. This bonus fades over the duration. |leveling = |range = 650 |cooldown = 16 |cost = 50 |costtype = mana }} | , the target is "suppressed" for the duration it would take to travel the entire distance of the knock-back, if the target is knocked back near a wall or structure and cannot travel the whole distance. * Acceleration Gate has no cast time and does not interrupt Jayce's previous orders. ** Acceleration Gate does not increase the movement speed of pets or minions. ** Acceleration Gate reveals Fog of War in the area where the gate generators are. |video=Jayce EVideo }} }} Transforms the into the Mercury Cannon, gaining new abilities and ranged attacks. Jayce gains 375 range (500 total range). The next attack in Cannon Stance reduces the enemy's armor and magic resist for 5 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = 6 }} Transforms the into the Mercury Hammer, gaining new abilities, melee attacks, and bonus armor and magic resist. |description2 = The next attack in Hammer Stance deals additional magic damage. |description3 = Jayce begins with one rank in Transform and the ability automatically increase at levels 6, 11, and 16 up to 4 ranks. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = 6 }} | and and abilities such as . * Both of the autoattack modifying buffs from Transform have no set duration and will not expire until Jayce lands an autoattack. ** However, the buffs will not persist if Transform is used again; for example, Hammer Stance's bonus magic damage buff will be removed if Jayce switches into Cannon Stance. ** If the attack is , , or misses the buff will not be expended. * Transform: Mercury Cannon's on-hit effect does not affect turrets or other structures. * Transform: Mercury Hammer's bonus damage can affect turrets and other structures. |video=Jayce RVideo }} }} References cs:Jayce de:Jayce es:Jayce fr:Jayce pl:Jayce pt-br:Jayce ru:Jayce zh:杰斯 Category:Released champion Category:2012 release Category:Season Two release Category:Knockback champion Category:Fighter champion Category:Marksman champion Category:Melee champion Category:Mana Heal champion Category:Slow champion Category:Shapeshifter champion Category:Ranged champion Category:6300 IP champion Category:975 RP champion